Kuroko No Bakso
by Gise-chan No Kazune
Summary: AU! Kise bapak kost yang cerewet. Aomine si tukang becak mesum. Murasakibara tukang martabak keliling. Midorima super angkot tsundere. Akashi juragan kaya di kampung. Kuroko tukang bakso keliling yang kece. Kejadian unik dan menarik mengisi hari-hari di Kampung Teikou./Warning Inside!/One-shot!/RnR please? X3


"_**Kuroko No Bakso"**_

**By Gise-chan and AkashiKazune1**

**(Gise-chan No Kazune)**

**Kuroko No Basuke it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning! Typo(s), OOC, ambigay, geje, abal, bahasa gaul dan campur aduk**

**Genre: Full Of Humor**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**AU! Kise bapak kost yang cerewet. Aomine si tukang becak mesum. Murasakibara tukang martabak keliling. Midorima super angkot tsundere. Akashi juragan kaya di kampung. Kuroko tukang bakso keliling yang kece. Kejadian unik dan menarik mengisi hari-hari di Kampung Teikou.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan penjual bakso paling kece se-Kampung Teikou? Pasti semua tahu, kalau pun tidak tahu berarti namanya kudet. Kuroko Tetsuya nama penjual bakso tersebut, gimana tidak kece? Liat aja wajahnya yang tampan dan imut, helai <em>bluenette<em> dipadu dengan iris _aquamarine_, tampang datar dan terkesan tidak berekspresi. Jangan salah meskipun cuman penjual bakso tapi dia paling banyak diincar oleh perempuan, saking kece nya para pria pun banyak yang mengincarnya. Keren 'kan?

Suatu hari, ia lagi berdagang di dekat post ronda. Saat itu, hawa lagi panas-panasnya sehingga sesekali ia harus mengusap mukanya menggunakan handuk yang bergantung di lehernya. Lalu setelah itu ia baru mengibaskan poninya biar kayak iklan _Sunsilk_ gitu, sesudah itu ia pun duduk di post ronda. Salah satu kakinya naik dan satunya tidak, ya kayak tukang becak makan di warteg aja.

"Buset dah panas banget," ujarnya sembari mengipas-ngipas wajahnya menggunakan handuk.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Ogiwara lalu menghampiri Kuroko yang sedari tadi tengah bersantai—meski kepanasan. "Bang bakso semangkok," ujarnya sembari duduk di kursi bambu. Kuroko pun langsung bangkit dan mulai menyajikan semangkok bakso untuk langganannya itu.

"Bakso nya campur?"

"Jangan pake toge, terus sambel sama saos nya banyakan."

"Siap juragan."

"Bang minta minum lah."

Kuroko langsung memberikan segelas air putih kepada Ogiwara dan ditegaknya secara liar layaknya singa yang kelaparan, Kuroko cengo melihat kejadian tersebut. Tetapi ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung menyajikan semangkok bakso untuk Ogiwara. Di satu sisi, Ogiwara tengah asyik _line_-an dengan pacarnya. Widih gaya banget tuh anak.

Tak sampai lima menit, semangkok bakso siap untuk dihidangkan. Kuroko langsung memberikannya kepada Ogiwara, melihatnya saja Ogiwara sudah ngacai bak air mancur. Tidak lama kemudian, Ogiwara langsung menyantap bakso tersebut dengan lahapnya. Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Hoo~ ia sedang mencuci mangkok-mangkok kotor bekas pelanggan dengan diiringi lagu dangdut paling aduhai selautan. Judulnya 'Pacar Lima Langkah'.

"Pacarku memang dekat, lima langkah dari rumah," nyanyinya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya. Layaknya ia tengah menikmati lagu tersebut. Ogiwara pun menatap Kuroko dengan tampang horror, terlihat bihun yang belum dikunyah dan masih menjulur keluar hingga dagunya.

'Cowo _jones_ ya kek begini,' batinnya dalam hati sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menghiraukan pemandangan ia tetap fokus untuk melanjutkan menyantap makannnya.

Di saat keduanya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan sendiri, tiba-tiba datang Aomine beserta becaknya yang super duper indah—kucel dan berantakan. Ia memarkirkan becaknya tepat di sebelah post ronda, setelah itu ia mulai duduk di sebelah Ogiwara. Setelah itu, satu kakinya naik ke atas layaknya di warteg. Ia mulai mengusap keringatnya dan membuang keringatnya kesana-kemari, membuat Ogiwara harus berlindung dari keringat domba Aomine.

"Eh bang kalo ngelap keringat ya pake handuk kek, ane lagi makan nih," ujar Ogiwara dengan logat Betawi yang kental. "Oh hampura (maaf) jang," jawab Aomine dengan logat Sunda yang tak kalah kentalnya.

Ogiwara memutar bola matanya malas setelah itu ia melanjutkan aktifitas makannya kembali, Aomine pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan tertuju ke Kuroko yang sedari tadi mencuci sembari menggoyangkan pinggulnya menikmati lagu dangdut yang ia putar dari _handphone_ _iPhone 999_, tuh 'kan tukang bakso aja udah gaya punya _handphone iPhone_. Hebat bener tuh orang. Tukang bakso, kaya pula. Punya handphone aja _iPhone_.

"Tetsu bakso hiji lah, urang lapar (Tetsu bakso satu lah, aku lapar)."

Tanpa aba-aba, Kuroko langsung menyajikkan semangkok bakso untuk Aomine. Di samping itu, Aomine mulai mengambil _handphone_ Kuroko tanpa meminta izin dari si pemilik. Ia mulai membuka applikasi yang bertuliskan 'S3Lf!3', setelah itu ia mulai menekan sebuah applikasi yang berjudul 'Camera 360'.

"Eh Tetsu urang rek selpie lah nya di _handphone_ maneh (Eh Tetsu aku mau selfie ya di handphone mu)."

"Iya sok aja bang," jawab Kuroko dengan datar masih fokus kepada pekerjaannya.

Aomine langsung menjauhkan _handphone _tersebut dari wajahnya dan langsung bergaya dengan pose '4Qu3 !mut B!ng!tz', setelah itu ia menekan tombol berbentuk kamera dan voila! Satu jepretan pun berhasil diambilnya. Ia langsung berpose lagi dengan gaya '4Qu3 Y4n9 T3rC4k!Th!3', setelah itu ia langsung menekan tombol berbentuk kamera dan jepretan selanjutnya berhasil diambil. Melihat itu, Ogiwara langsung kesedak kuah bakso yang super duper pedasnya aduhai mas. Kerongkongannya terasa terbakar saat itu juga, tak ada pilihan ia langsung menceburkan mukanya ke ember berisi air kotor bekas Kuroko mencuci piring, setelah itu ia menegaknya dengan liar. Aih jorok sekali mas.

Kuroko yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa ketawa nista sembari gelindingan di tanah layaknya cacing kepanasan, sementara Ogiwara masih meminum air di dalam ember meski ada rasa kecut-kecut asem dan Aomine tetap dengan pose narsis serta alay yang melebihi tingkat dewa dan mencapai tingkat Zeus.

Disaat kejadian nista berlangsung, tiba-tiba Kise si bapak pemilik kost-an yang galak dan cerewet layaknya ibu-ibu _pe-em-es _datang ke tempat dagang Kuroko. Ia membawa sebuah kipas kondangan yang suka ibu-ibu bawa.

"Akang Kurokocchi~ baksonya satu dong kang dibungkus ya ssu," ujarnya dengan centil.

Mendengar suara tersebut, Kuroko langsung bangkit dan mulai membungkus seporsi bakso untuk Kise. Kise hanya melemparkan tatapan genitnya, ia pun beralih ke dua orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan nista mereka.

"Heh! Jangan malu-maluin gitu dong ssu!"

"Ya terus kenapa? Masalah?" tanya Aomine dengan nada mengejek.

"Yaiyalah! Kalau mau narsis tuh pake _tongsis_ dan _fish eye_ dong mas, oemji hellow!"

"_Fish eye_? Mata ikan? Penyakitan dong?"

Kise langsung menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat, bodohnya si Ahomine ini. Yaiyalah, namanya juga tukang becak pasti kudet dan gaya berfotonya pasti alay-alay gak jelas asal usulnya. Kise langsung mengeluarkan _tongsis_, _fish eye_, dan _tomsis_ yang entah darimana asal usulnya, ia langsung memberikan ketiga benda tersebut kepada Aomine.

"Nah pake itu dong biar gaul dikit."

Aomine layaknya seperti anak yang diberi mainan baru, ia langsung asyik dengan ketiga benda tersebut dan menghiraukan ketiga manusia itu. Tak lama kemudian, Ogiwara pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mulai duduk kembali di kursi bambu sembari mengelap wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Aih gilak rasanya asem-asem kecut."

"Loh yaiya lah mas wong kamu minum air cucian," ujar Kuroko dengan santainya diikuti logat Jawa yang tegal sekali.

Kedua iris black pearl itu membulat dan tiba-tiba Ogiwara merasakan mual sudah mencapai puncak. Cepat-cepat ia ngibrit ke salah satu kebun di dekat post ronda untuk—ya pasti tau 'kan? Kise pun duduk di kursi bambu sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kuroko, ia langsung kedip-kedip centil layaknya orang kelilipan ke arah Kuroko.

"Akang ganteng bingitz sih," ujar Kise dengan centil.

"Makasih bang."

"Ihh eike jadi makin cinta deh sama akang."

Kuroko langsung menggeliat ulat begitu Kise melontarkan kata-kata tersebut, rasanya ia ingin membanting-banting Kise karena merinding begitu pria berhelai emas itu berkata sepert itu. Kang jangan jahat banget kasian. Kuroko menghiraukan kata-kata Kise, tak sampai lima menit pesanan Kise pun siap. Setelah itu, Kise mulai membayar dan tak lupa memberikan kiss bye kepada Kuroko yang justru membuat Kuroko makin merinding disko. Kise pun mulai kembali ke alamnya sendiri, jujur saja Kuroko merasa bersyukur Kise pergi. Bukannya jahat melainkan Kise itu alaynya kebangetan, Kuroko saja sampai bingung dosa apa dia selama ini sampe-sampe bertemu dengan makhluk freak seperti Kise.

Kuroko hendak bersantai sebelum juragan kampung—Akashi Seijuurou datang menghampiri dagangan Kuroko.

"Eh mas Akashi, ada apa mas?"

"Pesan bakso satu extra pedas makan disini," jawab Akashi dengan logat Jawa tegal nya.

"Loh mas tumben pake pedes biasanya ndak."

"Mas lagi pengen pake pedes, habis sirahku saiki uwes mumet (kepalaku mumet)," ujar Akashi sembari memegang kepalanya layaknya iklan Oskadon SP. Oke abaikan saja.

Kuroko langsung menyajikkan semangkok bakso untuk Akashi, ia mulai menuangkan enam sendok sambel ke dalam mangkuk bakso. Setelah itu, ia menuangkan bakso besar dan kecil beserta air-airnya lalu mulai menghidangkan bakso tersebut kepada Akashi. Si empu menerima semangkok bakso tersebut dan mulai memakannya dan—

"Huhah pedes banget!"

Akashi langsung jikrak-jingkrakan gak jelas saking pedesnya, bayangin aja enam sendok men. ENAM SENDOK! Enam sendok makan di masukkan ke dalam mangkuk bakso dan dihidangkan, bayangkan saja satu sendok itu bagaikan tiga sendok makan sambel. Satu sendok aja udah pedes gimana enam?

"Loh? Kan mas sendiri yang bilang pengen pedes."

"Ya tapi ndak gini juga! Iki ngagetake jeneng mah! (Ini mah keterlaluan namanya)"

"Mas salah siji saka dhewe ora ngomong carane akeh sendok. (Lah salah mas sendiri gak bilang berapa sendok)"

"Oalah Tetsuya kang tanggung jawab yen mas weteng pain! (Pokoknya Tetsuya harus tanggung jawab kalo mas sakit perut)"

"Ora pengin siji saka dhewe. (Gak mau salah sendiri)"

"Tetsu—"

"Jep atuh oy meuni gandeng. (Diam dong jangan berisik)"

Suara baritone tersebut pun menghentikan perdebatan mereka, mereka langsung menoleh dan mendapati Midorima si supir angkot yang kece tapi tsundere tingkat dewa itu tengah memandang mereka dengan tajam. Pertanda bahwa ia terganggu.

"Ssuutt ah gandeng maraneh teh, geus nyaho ayeuna teh panas pisan. (Berisik kalian ini, sudah tahu bahwa sekarang lagi panas sekali)"

Mereka berdua pun mengangguk dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka kembali. Akashi yang kepedesan makan bakso sedangkan Kuroko mulai merebus bakso-baksonya. Midorima duduk di samping Akashi yang tengah kepedesan.

"Kuroko minta minum dong."

Kuroko langsung menyajikkan segelas air minum kepada Midorima dan di tegaknya sampai habis, sungguh hari ini memang sangat panas. Tetapi anehnya, panas-panas begini banyak yang membeli bakso milik Kuroko. Apa gak salah? Yaaa hitung-hitung ia dapat untung.

"Mas Midorima tumben mampir kesini."

"Capek habis narik angkot, ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli nodayo!"

Kuroko menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas, ya Midorima memang sudah tsundere akut jadi wajarkan saja. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Murasakibara beserta gerobak martabaknya.

"Hai semua~"

"Hai," jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Kuro-chin pesanannya mau diambil sekarang?"

"Boleh deh."

Murasakibara mengambil sekotak martabak dengan ekstrak keju dan susu pesanan Kuroko, kayaknya lezat tercium dari aromanya yang menggiurkan sekali.

"Berapa?"

"Lima belas ribu."

Kuroko langsung mengambil uang dua puluh ribuan dan diberikan ke Murasakibara, sedangkan Murasakibara memberikan kembalian lima ribuan. Setelah itu, Kuroko menaruh kotak martabak tersebut di atas gerobaknya. Kembali lagi ke Midorima yang serius menatap Akashi. Terlihat mukanya merah yaa sebelas dua belas dengan rambutnya, Midorima menaikkan kcamatanya lalu berdehem.

"Akashi kalau gak kuat jangan dipaksain nodayo, ta-tapi bukannya aku peduli nodayo!"

"Kau pikir aku siapa heh? Tentu saja aku kuat."

"Halah lidah Aka-chin 'kan lidah orang Jawa bingitz."

Akashi pun skakmat dan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Iris heterokrom nya memandang sebuah tas selempang dengan lambang Scouting Legion itu loh lambangnya Shingeki No Kyojin, pada tau 'kan?

"Iki tas wis sapa? (Ini tas punya siapa?)" Tanyanya kepada Kuroko. "Duwe Ogiwara. (punya Ogiwara)"

"Loh? Jelemana kamana? (Loh? Orangnya kemana?)" tanya Midorima bingung. Kuroko langsung menunjuk Ogiwara yang tengah muntah-muntah di kebun milik Pak RT, setelah selesai dengan urusannya Ogiwara mulai berjalan kembali menuju post ronda yang terdapat empat pemuda bersurai warna-warni.

"Bang ane jadi berapa?"

"Sepuluh ribu aja mas."

Ogiwara langsung mengambil uang sepuluh ribuan dan memberikannya kepada Kuroko, sedangkan yang dikasih menerima tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu, ia duduk di antara supir angkot dan juragan kaya.

"Ogi-chin baru pulang kuliah?"

"Iya."

"Hmm~ gimana rasanya kuliah?"

"Menyenangkan sekali. Ketemu temen baru, ngerjain tugas yang bikin otak ngejelimet, jailin dosen, dan bisa ketemu cewe sexy nan cantik."

"Aku pengen punya pacar."

"Lah? Mana ada bro cewe yang mau sama tukang martabak kaya ente."

"Iya juga sih."

"Eh Ahomine alay itu kemana?"

"Mas Aomine entah pergi kemana, handphone ku ada di dia lagi," jawab Kuroko dengan kesal meski tampangnya tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ogiwara hanya menggumam pertanda mengerti. Disaat mereka tengah asyik berbincang-bincang tiba-tiba—

_PRET! BROT!_

Kotoran telinga Midorima keluar semua secara otomatis, Ogiwara _face palm_, Murasakibara langsung menendang gerobak martabaknya, Kuroko? Hoo~ dia santai-santai saja meski di dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Anjrit saha nu hitut?! (Siapa yang kentut?!)" tanya Midorima sembari menutup hidungnya.

Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu, lalu ia mulai menanyakan kepada Akashi.

"Akashi sia hitut? (Akashi kamu kentut?)"

Akashi hanya diam saja tak berkutik sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hoi Akashi!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hoi!"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Ho—"

"Kula weteng nyengsarakke, (Perutku sakit sekali)" ujarnya sembari menolehkan wajahnya lalu mengeluarkan tangisan ala-ala kartun.

Semua yang berada di situ cengo dan _sweatdrop_ seketika itu juga. Mereka tidak salah dengar 'kan? Tolong katakan pada siapapun kalau ini bukanlah mimpi! Mereka tidak salah bukan? Mereka mendengar bahwa—

_PRET! BROT!_

"Humph! _Smell so good_ pemirsah," ujar Ogiwara yang mulai mengambil posisi untuk kabur. Ogiwara pun langsung kabur tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Gak tau malu memang.

"Ihh Aka-chin kentut! Bau banget! Udah ya semua aku mau pergi ke alam ku sendiri!" Ujarnya yang langsung mendirikan gerobaknya lagi dan berlari sprint layaknya Sonic.

"Aduh Shintarou tolong dong," ujarnya sembari merintih kesakitan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sesuatu.

"Aih ogah banget!"

Midorima pun dengan gesit langsung masuk ke dalam angkotnya dan menancap gas dengan kencang hingga menabrak pohon setempat. Midorima berakhir dengan sirine _ambulance_. Satu-satunya harapan terakhir ialah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya tolong aku gak bisa berdiri, perut sakit banget kayaknya mau 'itu'."

Kuroko dengan santainya langsung membereskan dagangannya. Setelah selesai, ia hendak pergi tapi sebelum itu ada yang mesti ia sampaikan kepada Akashi,"Mas Akashi gak usah bayar ya gratis kok baksonya. Oh iya lain kali nyadar diri ya, kalau gak kuat mending jangan pake sambel. Oke see you bye bye muah muah sayonara yaa~"

Dan Kuroko pun pergi bersama gerobak-gerobaknya, meninggalkan Akashi yang sudah sakit perut ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam sesuatu. Nah, makanya kalau makan bakso pake sambel jangan banyak-banyak. Nanti kaya Akashi, pulang ke rumah langsung cepet-cepet minum diapet dan antangin. Untung bukan kiranti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~The End~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**Terima kasih yang sudah sempat mampir dan membaca. Oke semua ide gila ini berawal dari Kazune, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia kepikiran ide seperti ini. Dan hasilnya voila! Fic nista yang amburegul bahrelway bahrelway(?) selesai dengan ending yang sangat nista. Nah sesudah membaca silahkan meninggalkan review di kolom review yang sudah disediakan. Saran dan kritik dari **_**readers**_** tercinta sangat berharga bagi kami XD**

**Reviews please?^^**

**Sign,**

**Gise-chan No Kazune**


End file.
